


Run To You

by StardustDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustDragon/pseuds/StardustDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam grasps at his chest and doubles over in the front seat. </p><p>Sam can only get out one word. </p><p>“Gabriel.”</p><p>---</p><p>Major Character Death is non-graphic and of natural causes. </p><p>Written while listening to "Run to You" by Pentatonix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run To You

When Sam first met the Trickster, he was sort of...impressed. They’d thought the short man was just a normal human who had kept the same job for a while. Sam was a little jealous, even, that the man was able to stay in one place for so long. Though as much as Sam wished he could settle down, he knows he’d be itching to move on eventually- whether it be ten days or ten years down the line. 

He almost feels betrayed when Bobby pulls their heads out of their asses and they realize that the friendly janitor is the Trickster. It’s been a few years since Jess, and he’d begun to feel like he could move on and meet new people. The Trickster sets him back a few paces on recovery, leaving Sam wondering why every potential relationship ended in heartbreak. 

Something inside him aches when Dean plunges the blood-covered stake into the Trickster’s chest. 

They move on. 

\---

“Heat of the Moment” is officially the worst song in history, Sam decides. If he ever hears the song again, he might just break the radio. Or have a mental breakdown. Whichever comes first. 

He wants to hate the Trickster for torturing him. For making him live without his brother for so long. For making him realize that he really couldn’t stop Dean from dying. Deep down, though, he thinks the Trickster may be right- maybe he couldn’t stop Dean from dying, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t try to bring him back. 

He agrees to stop hunting the Trickster in exchange for his brother. 

But even though Asia has been replaced with Huey Lewis and the News, he doesn’t feel much better. 

\---

If Sam ever has to watch or participate in another game show, he might say yes to Lucifer just to make the torture stop. 

Sam really hopes the Trickster can’t read minds. 

Castiel gave them the final tip-off that they weren’t just dealing with a Trickster, though, and they decide to put an end to his games once and for all. 

He looks so broken, Sam thinks. A ring of holy fire surrounds Gabriel in the ruins of the old building. The sprinklers rain down on him, soaking his clothes and his hair. The kicker for Sam is that even Castiel has the power to stop his clothes from getting wet during the rain, so surely an Archangel knows how. 

Somehow Sam knows Gabriel just doesn’t care anymore. 

\---

The immediate relief that washed over Sam when Gabriel burst through the double doors at the Elysian Fields Hotel is inexplicable, especially considering the Archangel tortured he and his brother. 

He wants to save them, though, that much is clear. He conspires with them to escape the hotel, but the Pagan gods catch on and Mercury summons Lucifer. 

The hotel is splattered in blood and flesh and bone and Sam almost wants to be sick, but they rush to get themselves and Kali out of the building. 

They’re not far down the road when the ground shakes and a large flash of white explodes from the hotel behind them. Sam grasps at his chest and doubles over in the front seat. 

Dean exclaims, but Sam can only get out one word. 

“Gabriel.”

\---

They hadn’t even had a relationship, but Sam felt something shatter inside him that day. 

\---

Dean dies of natural causes years down the line, when they’re both thinking of slowing down the hunt. Most of the older monsters get scared if they hear the name “Winchester” anyway. 

Castiel still visits him, and sometimes it feels as though Dean isn’t even dead, with all of the stories that Cas tells him. 

Sam continues the hunt for a few more years, alone, refusing to work with anyone because it feels like he’s replacing his brother. He’s in a car accident on his way to the next town after his latest hunt. Dead on impact. 

\---

He opens his eyes in a beautiful wooden cabin. He’s resting on the couch, and he can hear the crackle of a fireplace to his left. When he sits up, he sees Death, looking the same as he ever did. 

Sam smiles and thinks of the third Peverell brother, who evaded Death for years, but then greeted him as an old friend. 

\---

The Gates of Heaven aren’t really gates so much as two large, granite pillars, welcoming souls into Heaven. From the outside, it looks like a giant white wall. Sam looks around, realizes he’s alone, and begins walking towards them. He feels uneasy, as though after his time spent in Hell, he shouldn’t be allowed here. 

Shouldn’t be allowed to taint it. 

But no one stops him, and once he passes through the Gates, the world around him transforms. It’s a beautiful park, with souls milling around and paying no mind to him. He’s sure this isn’t what an angel would see, but it’s what his mind translates it to. 

He spins around, but the Gates have disappeared, leaving him on the edge of the park. 

When he turns around again, he sees three people waiting for him. 

Dean stands closest to him, looking just like he did in his youth, before the hells on Earth had torn him apart. Just behind him is Castiel, a small smile on the angel’s face.

He runs at Dean and they hug each other tightly. There’s a weight lifted off his shoulders at seeing his brother again, at being able to actually touch him again. 

Even Castiel lets him pull him into a hug, Sam laughing all the way. 

It’s then that he turns his attention to the third person waiting for him. 

It’s Gabriel standing there, hands in his pockets like he’s trying to be nonchalant, but Sam can tell he’s nervous. Like he doesn’t know what he’s really doing there. 

Sam can’t explain it. They’d never had a relationship in the time they’d been on Earth together. But Sam feels drawn to the Archangel, feels like this is who he’d been looking for all those years. 

When he wraps his arms around Gabriel, Sam’s world finally falls into place. He feels happier than he has in over ten years, surrounded by his closest family. 

Castiel has his fingers wrapped around Dean’s, and as Sam reaches down and does the same with Gabriel, he can’t help but think that maybe, just maybe, it was all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is un-beta'd. Let me know if you see anything that needs correcting. Also, I'm a little behind and haven't finished season nine yet, so this is all pre-season 8. 
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
